


Changes

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Cameron is always excited when Warren calls.





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no like......actual reason for this other than Hodge is definitely gay for Warren.

Cameron had gotten the call at three in the morning from a stray payphone in downtown L.A., it was Warren, telling him quietly that he needed to be picked up. Warren told him the address, and repeated it twice before his time on the payphone was out. 

Typical for a rich guy to carry two minutes worth of quarters. 

On a scrunched up piece of paper, Cameron had written down the address. He recognized the place as an old bar he and Candy used to frequent when she visited Warren. Warren was always off somewhere at the end of the world, and they had gotten quite close due to his absence. It only occurred to him now that this could’ve been Candy and Warren’s bar.

His lips curled into an unpleasant frown. He wasn’t happy to uncover that, but he would still go and get Warren from the bar. Cameron didn’t bother to get dressed. He just slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed his keys. The trip to the bar would take twenty minutes tops, even in heavy traffic. Hopefully, Warren wasn’t drunk or high or hurt. He sounded scared and sheepish on the phone, but that could be out of worry. Cameron mused what could’ve happened to scare Warren, as the neighborhood he was currently driving though was not bad at all.

Cameron couldn’t find parking near the bar. So he parked two blocks away, and walked in his pjs and sneakers towards it. It was a little chilly for mid-September, but Cameron had his jacket on, and this would be a temporary thing, as his bed was hopefully only an hour away. He couldn’t wait to get back and sleep. 

It took a few moments of searching to find Warren. It wouldn’t have been hard to find him considering his tall stature, but since Warren liked to hide from plain sight, it proved to be difficult. In the end, he found Warren sitting on some stone staircase of a housing complex. 

Warren’s blond hair had been messed up, and the hem of his black shirt was ripped. A few white feathers peaked from the edge of his shirt. It seemed like he was attacked, but Cameron wouldn’t ask any questions until later. Warren pulled down his shirt to hide the feathers that were sticking out, but it only drew more attention to them. Cameron acted like he didn’t notice. 

“I came, as soon as you called.” Cameron extended his hand to help Warren up from the ground. While Warren was tall and heavy, Cameron matched his musculature, being part of the tennis and track teams. It took no effort to pull Warren off the ground. 

Warren was obviously shaken but he was glad Cameron came to get him. He could’ve flown home, but that would raise too many eyebrows. He tried his best to tuck the few feathers that peaked out from under his shirt away, again. But he caught Cameron’s eyes being drawn to them, so he stopped messing with his shirt. He realized only when he noticed Cameron’s jacket that he’d forgotten his inside the bar. 

  
  


“I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” Warren beamed, rubbing his arm to warm himself up. “Thanks.”

“Die, probably.” Cameron was curt with his jokes. “It’s no problem. You’re my best friend, I—“ Cameron stopped himself. Warren can guess the next few words that would leave his mouth. 

There was a blush that spread across Warren’s nose and cheeks, probably from the cold. “Still, you didn’t have to come to my rescue.” 

“I’m just picking you up now so I don’t have to go to county jail tomorrow and bail you out.” Cameron was bad with affection. He’d rarely received it as a child, so it was hard to replicate as an adult. 

He watched Warren trying to warm himself, and felt pathetically sorry for Warren for the second time in his life. The first time was when he found out Warren was a mutant, and saw his beautiful angelic wings. It happened on accident, Warren had left the bathroom door open during a shower, and Cameron peaked in to ask when he would be done but got distracted by how Warren’s wings unfurled from underneath his binder. Warren looked pretty even in the shoddy lighting, and Cameron could never figure out if he felt jealousy or admiration. He just grabbed his towel and left, and decided to suppress memories of that unintentionally confusing moment. 

He guessed on at least some level Warren knew that he knew about his wings. 

With a sigh Cameron took off his jacket and handed it to Warren. “You look like you’re gonna get frostbite.” 

It left Cameron in his pyjamas, but he wasn’t nearly as self conscious as people thought he was. Warren took the jacket and put it on, it was just a little bit to big on him, and Cameron adjusted it by pulling on the collar and buttoning it up around the middle. Warren’s hands still felt cold, so he cupped them in his own hands and put them to his face to attempt to warm them up.

“God, Warren, you’re freezing. How long have you been out here?”

“An hour, give or take.” Warren could feel that steady blush moving from his nose to the sides of his neck. “A girl grabbed me in the wrong place, and I pushed her away out of shock. She ended up ripping my shirt on accident, so I had to escape.”

“Could’ve just called a cab,” Cameron said, rubbing Warren’s hands gently. “I don’t mind picking you up, but I’m not always gonna be free to do that.”

“That feels very nice. Your hands on mine. I didn’t think they would be that warm.”

Cameron swallowed hard, and tried not to think of Warren’s tone while speaking. It was hard to not overthink everything when it came to Warren. He’d never been able to figure out the root of that problem. Warren always made him shaky and weak. 

“The car’s warmer, you know. Mine has the heated seats and everything.” 

“Oh, you didn’t take a cab?” Warren asked with bright eyes that crinkled into warm crescents as he smiled. “We’re gonna take your car?” 

“Why would we take a cab back, Warren? I swear sometimes you make me think you have mush for brains.” Cameron’s voice was dry; however he couldn’t help but smile too, Warren was infectious like that. 

Warren pulled his hands out of Cameron’s, and then began heading towards where he assumed the car would be. “I don’t know, I’m just flattered you drove to get me.” 

“You’re so,” He got cut off because Warren grabbed his hand tightly and began tugging him towards the car. Warren looked back at him, and the only word Cameron could think of was  _ dreamy _ . 

“Come on, Hodge. If we leave now we can still make it to that drive-thru!” Warren squeezed his hand. 

And Cameron realized, that it was at that moment, that just like he knew about Warren’s mutation, Warren knew about Cameron’s true feelings toward him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](diamondgore.tumblr.com), and i'm on [twitter](twitter.com/sophiecuckoo)!


End file.
